


Yang and Neo Get Milked

by CrunchySharpie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Large Breasts, Light Dom/sub, Milking, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrunchySharpie/pseuds/CrunchySharpie
Summary: Long time customers Yang and Neo came for the milking, stayed for the husbando.





	Yang and Neo Get Milked

_**-oOo-** _

 

I stared, dry mouth, at the two visions of beauty in front of me. One Yang Xiao Long and the other Neopolitan or 'Neo' for short. The two were dressed in literal cowgirl fetish wear. The stockings, two piece microkini and opera gloves all colored in a patchy black and white while a pair of cow horn headbands on the head and kettle bell collars around their neck finished off the ensemble.

 

Standing there, their clothing leaving little to the imagination, every taut muscle and luscious curve more arousing than the one before it... but it was the look they were giving me, the subtle pleading and barely contained desire that had me tenting my pants with an erection that could at the most modest be described as nutronian.

 

How I'd gotten to this point exactly I'll never know for certain as one of the two were mute and the other was smiling in that way that girls do when they know something you don't. What I could gather was from context alone. Most importantly, I was a masseuse -an erotic one but one none the less.- I worked at a local 'milk bar' as they'd come to call them, establishments for local huntresses to take a load off and 'let the girls rest' as the parlance usually went.

 

It was a commonly accepted thing that Aura and Semblances were weird sometimes, especially in the case with those Semblances that were internalized in or used on the body. And as such excess aura tended to pool in certain areas and cause problems. In huntresses this tended to be their chests, the aura there acting as the life giving energy that it is to produce milk, swelling breasts to several sizes larger than their heads in the worst cases. It was also thanks to Aura that this didn't cause disfiguration to the skin with the constant expansion and contraction.

 

Needless to say that Aura also had the side effect of filling in other places of the body that was somewhat harder to remove, thus giving huntresses a fairly uniform motherly hourglass figure that had many unfortunately lacking women attempting to unlock their aura's early on in an attempt to contend with body image issues, to varying results. They usually ended up in an emergency room because they couldn't control their souls and ended up ballooning in area's to the point where they were incapable of moving, which was why instruction from the various Hunter schools was so important before, during and after unlocking your Aura.

 

As for men, well, theirs settled a bit lower in the testicles. Routine masturbation and or sexual encounters were practically required for a male Huntsmen to maintain their fighting ability and as such, sexuality in Remnant had been fairly progressive for quite a few centuries. After all, most huntsmen and huntresses were seen as heroes or even celebrities and emulation was just one such way to show your support and appreciation for your local rockstars.

 

And while most men wouldn't need such, houses of pleasure became more and more common as huntsmen required them more and more on long duration missions. Huntsmen of exceptional power were especially needy, and due to their power they were generally some of the most effective fighters against the Grimm, which fed back into their popularity and combined with the burgeoning need of Huntresses to alleviate their milky burden you had one big sexual revolution boulder rolling downhill until nothing could stop it.

 

Which is where milk bars and pleasure houses sort of... combined within the last century or two. Where once the two were simply places to provide a required service, now they had become social gathering places that you could come to relax, take a load off; One part clinic, one part bar, one part spa and one part whore house, all combined in a blender and spun on the finest settings.

 

As a place where everyone went to unwind or routinely for Aura maintenance, it was a place of constant traffic and constant return customers, which meant that some customers eventually found a worker that they preferred and wanted to work with exclusively. Such connections were often encouraged as trust made the Aura removal process easier and more effective but it also made the customer happy, which in turn meant more tips and more repeat customers. This could get to the point where a single worker might only have a handful of clientele. Perhaps it was a particularly bad case of Aura engorgement that required closer intervals of maintenance, perhaps the customers were so comfortable with the worker that they were willing to throw obscene amounts of money at the establishment to ensure exclusivity. Whatever the case may be, a worker could find themselves with only two or three high profile clients at the most extreme to the point where the line between their job and personal relationships could become... muddied.

 

I'd had Yang and Neo as exclusive clientele for almost three months now. I'd had the two over a milking bucket many, many times before, slowly wringing out all the excess aura from their bodies, to their vocal approval. I'd given them massages, made small talk, shared gossip, generally made them as comfortable as possible per my job specifications. Hell, I'd even given them a 'happy ending' off the books a few weeks ago during a particularly pent up and frustrated visit from the two.

 

The tip was _especially_ generous that day.

 

But I'd never gone so far as to insert myself into the moment, always approaching things from a professional distance, never quite stepping over that line of personal gratification. This... this was different. Normally a client was expected to wear their business or casual clothing into the facility and while there were costumes everyone could use to role play to make a situation more sexy or comfortable, these were generally reserved for the sex workers in sexual situations. It was very uncommon during milking or massage treatments, most clients choosing either to strip their tops off or go fully nude.

 

Somehow the costumes were making this far more sexual than I was used to with these two. It also didn't hurt that this milking session was taking place in one of the private pleasure rooms rather than one of the spa rooms in the milking parlor.

 

I swallowed a hard knot in my throat, intensely aware of the charged atmosphere from the moment I walked in the room. The door had closed behind me, locked tight, reinforced like the rest of the room with protections that could take a few solid hits from a Goliath Grimm and was entirely soundproofed. The only point of contact outside being an intercom system by the door and the only way in or out via my or one of the managers keycards or the panic button behind reinforced glass hanging next to the card reader. Combined with the lack of cameras or recording devices the room was basically entirely isolated, an explosion could happen in here and the only way anyone would know something was wrong was because of the foundations shaking.

 

They'd really splurged for this one, this place would cost a weeks salary by itself... true privacy in a world where superhuman senses were distressingly common, having a place to truly let your guard down. It was extremely popular with those who wished to keep their private time private and I'd just walked into one of them where two exceptionally talented huntresses were looking at me like I looked at my paycheck every week.

 

The term walking into a lions den sprang to mind and given the situation I was having a hard time discounting such a thing.

 

I swallowed again as the two stood from the large, tastelessly heart shaped bed that graced the center of the room. Honestly the whole room had a heart shaped aesthetic and it was hard not to question the design choices-

 

Then the two women of my fixation were right in front of me and my train of thought derailed as Yang grabbed my collar. "It's nice to see you again Cherry Boy." She purred, holding my gaze with her own. "The girls have missed you."

 

I felt my stomach jolt at that, the nickname doing more to me now than it ever had before. Pet names and terms of endearment were allowed, even encouraged at times to build a rapport between you and the client, all to facilitate comfort and safety. She'd started calling me Cherry Boy after my mentioning a lack of experience in the dating scene during one of our post-milking conversations. One or two girlfriends, a bit of sex here and there a Cherry Boy I did not make, but for the client, as long as you were comfortable with the name pretty much anything goes and Cherry Boy was far from the most demeaning nickname I'd heard around the office.

 

That and the money was really, really good.

 

Right now though? She might as well have called me the most filthy and depraved sexual pet name for all that my stomach couldn't stop trembling. I... was I comfortable with this? Comfort was a two way street and if pushed a worker could choose to end a session. Granted this was not encouraged given a number of obvious reasons but you could still do it.

 

But did I want to?

 

Looking into Yang's eyes, seeing the need there... I couldn't say no. Hell even Neo, normally the more stoic of the two during sessions was standing there, seemingly _aching_ for something, her chest just as full and heavy as Yang's.

 

"I missed you two as well." Not the smartest thing to say but familiarity breeds confidence and despite the change in tone of this entire encounter Yang's comment tread familiar ground. I noted the milking tables off to the side of the bed, the devices appearing as an old friend in this situation. I moved over to them, robotically at first but gaining confidence as the two women sauntered behind me, eager to get on with things.

 

"Aww didn't know you cared Cherry, let's see if our time away hasn't made you lose your touch."

 

Hah, as if. It had only been three days since their last visit and it would take a much longer time for me to lose my skills. The tables shifted down at a touch, the devices looking somewhat like a chiropractic chair but with large holes for the face and chest. The latter for obvious reasons, the former because eye contact was highly valued, it put the client at ease to be able to see what was going on at all times and like everything else it was all about comfort.

 

Both Yang and Neo pulled off their tops, the act far more sexualized than I was used to and climbed on top of the tables. I knelt in front of the pair, Yang generally being the more impatient of the two, would be first. The woman's impressive breasts hung even larger than normal in front of my face, straining to maintain their ridiculous aura enhanced perkiness. Gulping slightly, I took her left breast in hand, the milky orb squishing between my fingers and drawing a breath of pleasure from the woman.

 

Firming my resolve now that I was committed to this, I grabbed her firmly but gently, working a slow kneading motion into my movements. The action earning a small squirt of milk, which shot out and into the receptacle dangling below her pert nipples into a milk bottle nearby.

 

I did say the place was a milk _bar_ after all and female patrons _could_ sell their milk once the quality was assured -which it generally always was given aura shenanigans- for certain perks and comps by the establishment. This room for instance, could be exchanged for eight liters of quality breast milk, a rather ingenious system really.

 

"Ohhh yeah, that's the stuff." I glanced up, catching the tail end of Yang's tongue glistening across the surface of her lips. My eyes dropped, instead focusing on the breast in front of me and trying very hard to ignore the chunk of granite that had found itself in my pants, they'd always been appreciative of my efforts but being this agressive this early was a bit much...

 

Pulling gave way to squeezing as my fingers ghosted over taut flesh, falling into a rhythm as milk dribbled out in a steady stream. By the time her first breast was done it was noticeably smaller by perhaps a quarter. Yang's eyes were dilated and her flesh was speckled by goose bumps as I moved over to her other breast, fingers digging in hard at the base, setting her off as she trembled on the table above me.

 

"M-moo!"

 

I froze, neck almost creaking with how slow I was moving it.

 

Yang was grinning like a loon, her face a vibrant red as my fingers worked their magic, tugged and pulling, coaxing every bit of milk I could out. "W-what's the matter Cherry Boy, can't t-take a bit of foreplay?"

 

Foreplay... I'd already felt the change but her using that word solidified it. Rarely was the word used during milkings because it had the unfortunate implication of hinting at further acts of a sexual nature beyond what was paid for; It was, basically, a promise of things to come. Generally speaking this didn't happen unless both parties were exceptionally comfortable with each other.

 

It was honestly somewhat touching that she trusted me this much.

 

I shifted my grip, putting twice the force into my tugging, ending with a small rolling twist of her nipple which had her back arcing in pleasure, a little trick I'd picked up from my trainer and one which almost always set Yang off. Below me the gentle trickle of milk continued to flow, the line in the bottle getting progressively higher.

 

"N-Hng-no fair!" I did it a few more times and the busty blonde locked up, body trembling above me as she writhed and groaned on the table, biting her bottom lip as her eyes fluttered up into the back of her head.

 

Say what you will about Yang but she greatly enjoyed her milkings, taking an almost delirious glee in watching herself get wrung out. I smiled up at her, finally in my comfort zone as I reestablished control of the situation. I gently fondled her breasts, pressing them up into her chest, pinching the nubs between my fingers in a scissor motion to get blood flow back into the drained flesh.

 

Yang groaned, trying to press her breasts into my hands to get as much contact as possible, a soft series of little moo's escaping her. "You're so, mn-ooo, so passive Cherry, can't you work mama's tits like she likes?"

 

...Already with the dirty talk? Usually that only happened after a much longer session. It was her way of asking me to be rougher and usually it would be said jokingly, maybe with a hint of teasing. Now...? Now she was practically begging for more pressure. Mouth dry I could only comply, taking both tits in hand and pressing them together, tightening my grip until they were a slightly darker color, then slowly, oh so slowly moving down, pressing harder as I went until her nipples were nearly purple.

 

The volume of milk coming out coincided with her increased vocal volume, full body shudders taking place of her shivers as she made her appreciation known.

 

"Oh, yes! Just-hn just like that Cherry, M-ooove just like that!"

 

I jolted a bit in surprise at how loud she'd moaned, hands faltering for a moment, slipping and catching at the last second on her nipples, the large pink caps elongating along with the rest of her breast as I applied a bit too much weight to them. I caught myself quickly enough but the damage was already done. I glanced up into Yang's eyes and noted how blown out and glazed they were, staring off into space as her entire body took on a slight glow from her Semblance.

 

"MN-OOOOOooooo" The long, low, cow-like vibrating moan sent a delicious shudder up my spine. That... that was not normal, she liked me to abuse her breasts before but she'd never done that from rough play, this... this was an entirely different sexual animal than the one I was used to and I was finding it hard to deny my own arousal at the sight.

 

Still, she was out of it for the moment, and continuing to milk her while she was out of it like this didn't sit well with me. So instead I let her simmer for a bit, moving over to Neo who was staring at me wide eyed, a chest deep flush across her face and shoulders. This, this was also why I started with Yang, Neo was a bit of a sadist -understatement but it needed to be said- and smacking Yang's tits around a bit got the two-toned girl's motor running fairly quickly. Again, all about comfort and the two had shared a friendly rivalry slash sisterhood ever since I'd gotten the both of them together in a milking room. Yang enjoyed pain during her milkings and Neo enjoyed seeing pain in others, match made in heaven as far as I was concerned.

 

I knelt in front of the excited woman, fingers gently tracing from her nipples all the way up to where her breasts met her armpit before applying pressure and drawing them down to the nipple again, which got a fairly large flow of milk going and set the woman on edge almost immediately.

 

"!"

 

Which was what equalized the pair's rivalry. Neo got too easily keyed up and couldn't take a milking quite like Yang could, which gave the busty blonde all the ammo she needed to tease. Neo took that as a challenge and tried to match her rival time for time but she was never quite able to. At first this caused some confrontation but after a subtle warning from myself and the establishment about being cut off and enough time, the two had come to some sort of agreement, perhaps even an intimate one given that I never saw the two of them by themselves and they always visited together.

 

My fingers dug into a sensitive spot at where the breast met the shoulder which earned a small twitch in the woman's features, her eyes lidding for a moment as I worked at the sore muscles there. Neo's cute little breathy pants filled my ears as I squeezed and kneaded, the gentle rolling motion working out more and more milk in the clear container below, I quietly marveled at the amount; nearly a half liter so far and we had just started. For Yang that was expected, her Semblance internalized a lot of her Aura usage but for Neo to have this much the two must have refrained from using their aura at all since the last I saw them. Sure, a bit of growth was expected while sleeping or during downtime but to see this much fluid from either of them begged the question... did they want to be this way?

 

That, more than anything else they'd done so far, was what really turned me on. This wasn't - couldn't be a maintenance visit, which should have been obvious the moment I walked in the door. No, this had to have been done deliberately so that they would be as swollen and engorged as possible when I finally got my hands on them.

 

My grip tightened, Neo's flow increasing a bit as my fingers dug into soft flesh. If that was their game, I could play along. "You're both so backed up." I spoke in a soothing voice, taking Neo's nipples between my fingers and twisting hard. The two-toned girl's breath hitching as a shiver shot down her body. "Why did you wait so long to come and see me?"

 

Neo's eyes squeezed shut, a breath of air escaping her in the closest thing to a moan she could produce, which was somehow even more erotic because of that. Just for a moment I enjoyed the feeling of her milky breasts pressed into my hand, the silky softness of her skin, the calming sound of her breathing as her tits became my stress toys.

 

"Ohoo, is Cherry Boy trying to become a Cherry Man?

 

And that moment was ruined by a certain busty blonde... I glanced over at Yang, who was resting on her side, watching the two of us with her breasts squished between her arms. She threw me a cheeky grin, one hand coming up to caress her nipples, rubbing the little dribbles of fluid still leaking there into her skin, giving it a wet sheen. "What say you finish her off and come give mama Yang a back rub?"

 

A chuff answered that, my attention returned to Neo who was glaring at Yang.

 

Yang rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that, you and I both know he's about to get you off, I can see your thighs twitching from here!"

 

The two-toned girl pouted, sticking her tongue out at Yang.

 

Yang grinned ferally right back. "Only stick that out if you plan on using it."

 

Neo matched her expression and I felt the tension in the room ratchet up a notch. Nope, not having that, not getting caught up in a sexualized cat fight between two Aura users. I squeezed Neo's breasts, _hard_. The tiny woman jerking as if shocked, mouth opening wide to let out a long, low gasp, eyes fluttering as her body convulsed on the table.

 

"See, what did I tell you?" Yang, as smug as she was, had a somewhat surprised look on her face as I stood up, leaving Neo insensate. The blonde's eyes widened further as she stared at me, noticing me lacing my fingers together and folding them, the action creating a short series of cracks. A wild look settled in her eyes as the feral smile from before reattached itself firmly to her face. She rolled over onto her chest, breasts squishing against the table as her butt shook back and forth, about as blatant an invitation as you could get.

 

As I found a place at her side I ran a hand along her back, feeling for any tense spots. Not like it was hard to find, most of the women who came through here had knots in the most obvious places near every time. Target found, I slowly started to apply pressure right below her shoulder blades, a hiss quickly followed by a groan coming from Yang. "Riiight there, keep doing that." Not one to argue with a beautiful woman I did exactly that, digging first my fingers, then my elbow into the hard beads of muscle when those proved insufficient.

 

I kinda lost track of time standing there, lost in the feel of Yang's muscular body and the appreciative sounds she was making, it was easy to just turn off my mind and work. Sometime during my zen I had somehow moved from standing beside her to straddling her back with my knees on the table.

 

"Ah, is that a Taijitu in your pocket~" Yang sent a smoldering look over her shoulder, pressing the small of her back against my crotch. "~Or is it just a nice big dick?"

 

I paused at that, a frown marring my features. "That... was terrible." As all Yang puns were, no matter how sexualized, I'd heard enough to be an expert at that point. "I also don't think that's how that one goes?"

 

Instead of answering, I felt a shift under me, too fast for me to react and suddenly Yang was on her back, perky, milky breasts facing me. One look into her eyes and I felt a throbbing between my legs. "And what if it is, what are you gonna do about it?"

 

...Fair enough and unless I'm reading the situation completely wrong... I slowly worked at the button of my pants, the catch coming undone in short order. Yang's eyes shifted from staring me directly in the eyes to where my hands were working at my clothes, the blonde biting her lip in apparent anticipation. A few more moments and I was free from the confinement of my clothing, my pants and underwear bunched up around my thighs, cock standing proudly at attention.

Whatever joking or skirting around the issue there could have been vanished like so much smoke as Yang's attention zeroed in on my shaft. I could hear her breath hitch, this was no longer the fun little game that it could have been, this was real.

 

She didn't hesitate wrapping her hands around my shaft "Mmmnn, so big, you definitely got the Yang Seal of Approval."

I wasn't sure if she was just playing up her role or what, I was above average at best but I'd learned a long time ago that when a woman has you quite literally in the palm of her hand you don't argue with their assertions. She gave me a pump and I forgot all about those unimportant details, her stronger fingers dragging across the head in a way that had me shivering.

 

"Let's get you out of these." Yang hummed happily, shifting her hand to press her palm against my abdomen. Like a toy the woman lifted me off the table, her other hand throwing off my pants to set me back down on her stomach; a small breaking of character, sacrificed on the alter of expediency in the face of impatience.

 

Now nude from the waist down I settled into the straddle I was placed in, feeling my cock head gently rub against the defined abs of the woman under me. Each touch setting my nerves on edge as I stared at the valley of her breasts as if it would swallow me whole.

 

Yang, sensing my hesitation, leaned back, milky breasts shifting like a rippling pool of water as she shoved her chest forward with her arms. "Come on Cherry boy, let Mama make all your worries go away."

 

She was really committed to this roleplay huh? I nodded my head dumbly, shifting to where the tip of my cock was pressed against her cleavage. The woman smiled at that, using her hands to tug at her nipples, a bit of milk dripping down the hill of her breasts to lubricated the valley below.

 

Needing no further input I slowly pressed forward, first an inch, then several, groaning the whole way. This was... incredible didn't describe it. It was, soft, yet firm, comforting, yet exhilarating, I was fairly certain she was pulling some sort of Aura shenanigans to make it feel this way but at this point I wasn't complaining.

 

A few more moments and I'd bottomed out, body flush with her breasts. It was... quite the sight with Yang as flushed as she was and it only felt better when I started to move. She deliberately maintained eye contact, smoldering eyes egging me on further as I realized just how much she wanted this.

 

The pure animalistic desire in her eyes as I started to thrust harder, The cow bell choker clacking and clanging as flesh slapped against flesh was almost enough to set me off there but I held back, instead cupping her breasts with my own hands, freeing her own to run them through her hair, which had a slight glow to it already.

 

My thumbs found her nipples, digging into them hard as I used my other fingers to hold her breasts together, cupping them in a nice firm hole.

 

"That's right." Yang panted, sucking on one finger as she watched me thrust into her once again. "Use those tits, make em yours."

 

I could only comply, lost in the blissful feeling of Yang's breasts wrapped around me, the slick cleavage getting more and more slippery as I dug my thumbs in harder, which only increased the pleasure further until I was right on the edge of release.

 

"I-shit, I'm almost-" I panted, eyes closing as my speed increased.

 

Yang's moan echoed in my ears. " _Yesss_.  Come on, give mama what she wants." I could feel her hands on my ass, forcing me to thrust harder and harder until a starburst lit up behind my eyelids. I spasmed, muscles clenched tight as pleasure tore through my abdomen and into my brain. I barely registered Yang using her immense strength to continue forcing me to fuck her tits, extending the pleasure for as long as possible as I covered her chest in cum, something she didn't seem to mind seeing as the moment I regained coherency and sight I was witness to the extremely arousing sight of her rubbing my semen into her skin.

 

And now she's eyeing my like a piece of meat, shuddering breath tipping me off that I was in trouble, which was only compounded by her wrapping her lips around my shrinking member and sucking on it with far more forced than I was used to.

 

I nearly recoiled, still too sensitive for something like that so soon. "Gah! Don't do that! You gotta give me a few minutes, I don't have the stamina you two do."

 

I tried pulling away but her hands held me firmly in place as she continued to tease my too sensitive head before finally, mercifully pulling off. "Oh don't worry, I know, just wanted to tease you a little bit."

 

I sighed at the relief in my groin, wondering just how hard these two wanted to take things, I wasn't sure my pelvis could make it through intact...

 

"...For it is in passion that we achieve immortality-"

 

I blinked. "What was that?" I glanced down, only to jerk again as Yang took me in her mouth, whatever she was saying cutting off as she gagged. Instead of pulling back, she began to mumble then hum around my dick as she forced it further down her throat. I was about to tell her to knock it off when I felt it. I didn't know what it was, but it approached, from somewhere outside time and space and loomed over me, like a giant rushing into a space far too small to contain it, stretching the container it found itself in until it bur- And then it was over and I was hunched over panting, staring wide eyed at a tired looking Yang who had my now rock hard erection firmly lodged down her throat.

 

She slowly pulled off with a gasp, sending me a little wink all the while. "Look at you, leaving me all weak in the knees, was it good for you Cherry?"

 

"W-wha-" I swallowed the hard knot in my throat, shaking my head as _energy_ filled my being. "What did you do?"

 

Yang's grin was smug if still a bit tired. "I unlocked your Aura."

 

I blinked at that, the words processing but the reaction sequence hit a critical snag somewhere along the line.

Then it hit me. "You WHAT!?" I balked, staring down at her, then my dick. "You unlocked my Aura through a _blowjob_? You... you can't do that!"

 

Yang smiled like a cat who got way too much damn cream for her own good. "I just did, and might I add that you got a nice, _girthy_ Aura, can't wait to take it for a ride." She glanced off to the side, a tired laugh on her lips. "But that'll have to wait for later, we both sucked too hard and I need a minute before we get to the main course."

 

I felt my body jolt for a moment as a sense of falling passed over me, then I found myself face up on the bed, staring at the ceiling. A mouth enveloped my cock and I couldn't help the groan that caused.

 

"But that's okay, Mama says you can have your ice cream before dinner."

 

Yang's words prompted me to look down, a head of two-tone hair and heterochromia eyes to match staring up at me with the most lust fueled expression I'd ever seen.

 

Neo, why must you be so pant rendingly sexy?

 

She must have heard my thoughts because the way she smiled with her mouth wrapped around my dick was nerve wracking, her breasts teasing my shaft as her ruby red lips suckled on the tip.

 

"Come on shortstack" Yang crowed off to the side. "Give him the snorkel treatment!"

 

Neo rolled her eyes and one moment I was enjoying myself, the next I was submerged in sensation, vision blurring as my head fell back, just as her's dropped... and dropped. I could feel the fabric under my hand strain as my fingers dug into the mattress, barely coherent as what could only be described as blowjob nirvana passed through me. Inch after inch disappeared until her face was flush with my pelvis, no gagging, no choking, just her tongue and throat massaging me with a frightening veracity.

 

Yang laughed off to the side, sing-songing 'no gag reflex' while watching Neo dominate me with her throat.

 

Neo pulled back for a moment, hovering over me before slamming her head back down. Idly I noted the sound of her cow bell choker right before my eyes clenched closed. One of her hands gently wrapped around my balls, putting just enough pressure on them to be uncomfortable. I tried my best to hang on but somehow or another she found a way to blow through any defense I put up, her head teasing and tongue curling, licking at the tip on the upstroke only to ride that almost painfully down as she drug her tongue along the underside of my shaft.

 

I am unashamed to say I lasted only a few minutes at best, her pace increasing to a frantic pulse as I twitched and groaned in her grip. My eyes shot wide as I felt a hint of teeth ghosting across my head and suckling, just enough sensation to kick me over the edge with an almost agonizing orgasm. I grabbed hold of her head, fingers pulling at her hair, which only seemed to egg her on further as I violently thrust into her face.

 

My entire body shuddered and twitched, her swallowing throat creating an eye-crossing suction as I held her head down, streams of cum pulsing down her throat until I couldn't hold any longer and I collapsed in a daze, barely coherent.

 

Idly I could feel her continue to suck, draining everything out of me before focusing on gently teasing my head, each little lick sending almost painful jolts through my body. It was too much too soon but she made it feel amazing despite the pain, every little lick perfectly timed with a gentle squeeze of the balls to continue the pleasure until the sensation dulled and I was a puddle of barely functional goo in her hands.

 

"Looks like she put you through the ringer." Yang chimed in as she climbed into the bed on my right, slinking over to curl up into my side, breasts resting on my chest. "Mind if I rest here for a moment?"

 

I nodded slowly as I eyed her, then her chest, then her hand, which was far too close to my junk for comfort. Strangely, that didn't bother me as much as it should have, perhaps it was due to the lack of exhaustion I was feeling. Sure, there was a bit of weariness but that was quickly leaving me as that _feeling_ from before seemed to top off whatever energy I had lost.

 

Yang seemed to pick up on that and a smug grin formed on her lips. "Not used to Aura keeping you perky huh?" The smile mellowed out and her eyes closed, her lips ghosted over my own in a long, passionate kiss. Mine closed as well, just enjoying the simple gesture of affection for a few moments before I felt her tongue press insistently against my lips. Barely had I opened them did her tongue dart in, pressing hard against mine in a bid for dominance, the buff blonde playfully wrestling me for a bit before she skipped all pretenses and shoved her tongue in my mouth.

 

I wasn't going to give up so easy so I responded in kind, the two of us sucking on the other's tongue and exploring the other's mouth that left us both gasping for breath. That cheeky smile returned, Yang's eyes sparkling in the moody light. "Not bad Cherry, we'll make a man out of you yet."

 

A chuff from the side got both of our attention, Neo staring at the both of us expectantly; her hand, I noted, was caressing my shaft.

 

Yang snorted, her hand curling down to wrap around me as well, the two stroking me back to full hardness with their silky fingers.

 

Not one to leave a girl waiting, I pulled Neo in for a kiss as well. To my surprise she was a study in opposites. Where Yang bull rushed through any obstacles, Neo's tongue was slippery, hard to pin down and just when you thought you were going to win she'd slide past all defenses and claim her prize. For her, I let her win this one, caressing her tongue with my own, hand reaching around her body to squeeze her tits, earning a soft breathy gasp for my efforts.

 

A firm squeeze of my shaft drew my attention to Yang who was lazily jerking me, keeping me hard. I broke my kiss with Neo, wondering what she was up to up until the moment her hand tangled itself in my hair, pulling my face down to a breast where one of her large, pink nipples were pressed against my lips. I gently pinched the nub between my teeth, rolling it for a second before locking my mouth around it and sucking. "Mnnn, that's a good boy, drink all you want."

 

I rolled my eyes at Yang's continued use of roleplay, instead focusing on the warm, sweet liquid that was running down my throat. Huntress milk was always in high demand, it's aura infused properties helpful in all sorts of remedies and health tonics. The liquid would also provide a pick me up during the day and was even useful as an aphrodisiac if you were into that sort of thing.

 

A hand grabbed the back of my head and tugged, pulling me off Yang's nipple and plopping it down onto another.

"Hey!"

 

I glanced up at Neo from my position at her breast. She was staring challengingly at Yang, who looked rather annoyed, milk still dripping from her abandoned breasts.

 

A beat of silence. "Fine, you can have his mouth, I've got _bigger_ plans." The sound of a drawer opening then closing filled my ears. I noted the woman's expression, the hungry stare she was giving my junk. "Much bigger plans."

Wait what?

 

I shifted with Neo's breast still in my mouth, pulling the tiny woman into me so I could get a better view of Yang, who had shifted to straddling my thighs, a small, flat, aluminum square resting between her fingers.

 

Ah... a condom... must have gotten it out of the bedside nightstand, each room carried enough condoms to service the entire facility for the day, never hurts to be prepared after al-

 

Wait... CONDOM!? I stared at Yang, who had gingerly tore open the packet during my quiet freak out. The little latex ring squished in her grip as she placed it at the tip of my cock and with a pleasant little hum the blonde slowly started to slide the ring down, covering my length with a thin protective casing. "There we go, all snuggled up." Yang met my eyes, a little smirk on her lips. "What? Today's not the best day for giving me a cream filling Cherry." She leaned in close, squishing my shaft between the two of us as her sultry voice filled my ears. "Bit too young to be having kids." Her teeth ghosted over my earlobe. "But keep treating us like you do and sooner or later you'll get to put a bun in this oven."

 

My mouth went dry even as my erection made it's thoughts on the matter intimately known with a twitch that jumpped hard enough to get a surprised look from Yang... which immediately turned feral as she took in the straining organ. A wet trail from her tongue ran across my cheek, her lips gently sucking on my ear, her once normal breathing a breathy pant of need. "Oh, like that idea do yah? Well, it does have a certain appeal, huh?" She rubbed herself against me, a very noticeable feeling of moisture already apparent.

 

My cock strained again at the sight; wanting, needing, _aching_ to be inside this beautiful woman _**right NOW**_.

 

Yang smirked at that, leaning back to rest on her thighs. "Now why don't I a- _peel_ these bottoms off so we can get to the main course?"

 

...Ow...

 

A chuff of air came from my left, Neo giving the blonde a deadpan look, which was replaced by annoyance when a damp cloth barely large enough to be considered underwear smacked into her forehead.

 

"Hush, you know you love it."

 

A derisive sniff of the nose, intentionally through the glistening bottoms.

 

"Hey, that's not what you said when you were all up in my Yangly parts last night!"

 

A short tisk of air through teeth, the woman plucking the clothing off her face and rolling her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that, I'll just have to pun-ish you later~."

 

Neo let out a longsuffering sigh.

 

I muffled a snort at the girls byplay, if there was one thing that made me think the two were an item, it was by easily Yang parsed what Neo was conveying through simple breaths of air... and the latter begrudgingly putting up with the former's terrible, terrible puns.

 

Yang was now staring at me, a bright smile on her face. "See? He laughs at my puns!" Her legs were now firmly wrapped around my shaft, the woman lifting her hips to give it a rough stroke with her muscled inner thighs. I couldn't quite hold in the groan as she moved to hover over me, pulling the condom taught against the base. "And as a reward for your fine taste in humor, you get a taste of my warm Yangy center." And with that she lowered herself down, a long, low groan coming from the both of us as soft flesh parted to a rod of hot iron.

 

Her path down was almost agonizingly slow, savoring each inch she could, when our hips finally met I could see a light sheen of sweat beading on Yang's skin, her breathing coming in short pants and her internal muscles squeezing me like a vice, "Fuck you're huge!" Her voice was husky as she lifted her hips, internal muscles twitching like crazy as I was roughly pulled to the edge of her entrance. "Feels so damn good mnn!" and with that she slammed down, groaning and trembling with each repititon.

 

From there she started to speed up, her hips rolling and shaking until she was bouncing hard in my lap. I stared almost hypnotized by her swaying breasts, the large milky orbs jiggling with each slap of flesh on flesh, as they made their short orbits on her chest.

 

A hand grabbed my chin, forcing me to look away from beauty incarnate and focus instead on lust given form. The shorter of the two beauties who I'd had the great fortune of finding myself in bed with this evening was looking at me through hooded eyes, a clear invitation as she licked her lips, cheeks flushing red.

 

The little grabby motion she made with one of her hands was just overkill at that point.

 

Smiling despite myself I leaned in for a kiss, locking lips with the two tone woman in a searing kiss that had her toes curling. Trailing little nibbles down Neo's cheek, my tongue painted little sigils into the woman's jaw, slowly working down to the pulse point in her neck where I sucked and kissed at the vein, her breath heavy with desire.

 

Her hands roamed my chest as she crawled atop me, her tiny body curled up and comfortable, barely able to cover my torso. I laughed at the little imp, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her flush with me, made somewhat difficult with how much she squirmed as one of my hands clamped tight over one of her breasts, fingers kneading at her nipple. Her squirming became even more pronounced as I slipped my other hand under the thin strip of fabric that were her panties, tracing an oval around her pussy lips.

 

One of Neo's arms wrapped around the back of my head, pulling me closer as my middle finger slid between her folds. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she rocked against my hand, the invading digit caressing her g-spot in a spiral pattern that quickly had her panting in need.

 

Yang leaned forward, using her internal muscles to tug at the shaft lodged firmly inside her. "Y'know, If you weren't currently balls deep in me I might have been a little jealous." Her nimble fingers stripped the confining bottoms off Neo, revealing my busy hand. "Mnn, such wonderful fingers and such a pretty pussy." The sight seemed to redouble her efforts, eyes intent on the physical contact Neo and I had as the blonde slammed her hips down.

 

"Fuck! That hit's so deep. " Rolling her hips had a lovely quiver pass through her pussy.

 

Taking full advantage of that little situation I thrust teasingly up, her grinding coming to a stop as her entire body shivered.

 

"Oooh." Her groan was something dark, primal, her eyes taking on ferocious glint as her hands clamped almost painfully to my sides, her hair taking on a faint golden glow. "Do that again lover boy, this time harder!"

 

I nodded frantically, splitting my attention between the two as best as I could. Yang started matching my pace, the sharp smack of flesh on flesh filling the room as we fell into a harsh rhythm, her breasts bouncing to some unheard beat that quickly had the blonde crying out.

 

"Yes, yes, Yes, FUCKIN YESSS!" Yang's hair was quickly starting to reach a burning color and temperature as her insides clenched tighter around the shaft invading her, the light the strands were putting off enough to disperse the shadows in the room.

 

The pressure was too much, I could feel my orgasm approaching far too fast to stop, so I didn't. I gave up all pretense of rhythm, instead thrusting as hard and fast as I could, to the blonde's very vocal approval, her howl of bliss nearly deafening as she started to tremble, hair exploding into a corona of energy that turned her eyes a burning red.

 

At the edge of my being I could feel something massive that was not my own, something alien but at the same time comforting and then a burst of power erupted from the thing, passing through the point of contact I had with it. An almost agonizing amount of pleasure shot through my pelvis, locking my entire body up. Above me Neo was experiencing something similar, body jerking in her own throes of bliss, though why I couldn't fathom, she wasn't nearly close enough to cum yet.

 

It was quiet for a good minute, the only sound the three of us gasping for breath. As we slowly came back down from whatever the hell _that_ was, I noted that the halo of energy that had surrounded Yang was strangely absent, the lack of her power suffusing her being leaving her spent. She unceremoniously fell to the side, helped in said movement by a surprisingly perky Neo, who was clutching hold of my body like a woman possessed, eyes wide in wonder.

 

"W-what... the hell.. was that?" I glanced over at Yang who had a similar if exhausted expression to Neo. "I was at full near the end, then poof." Yang made a little expanding gesture with her hand. "Gone."

 

I opened my mouth to say something, tell her I didn't know what could have caused such a thing... but that was a lie. Something was roiling deep down inside me, almost completely hidden if not for my understanding of what it was and how it felt. Instinct guided me as I placed one hand on Neo's ass, holding it there as I slammed my other palm into my thigh. The resulting hit made no noise, instead my other hand echoed the action a half second later, a bright red handprint showing up plain as day on the two-tone woman's ass.

 

The result of that test was not lost on the two women. "Huh...?" Yang scratched idly at the back of her head. "So you figured out your Semblance? Neat. I'm guessing it has something to do with redirecting things?"

 

Near as I could tell that was exactly what it was doing which would explain Neo's grabbiness, she was all hopped up on Yang Aura espresso. I nodded slowly, mind already racing with the potential of such an ability. That thinking short circuited a moment later when I felt a sharp feeling of pleasure from my crotch. I started, glancing down at Neo, who had crawled down my body and now had a hand wrapped around the base of my penis. I watched, enraptured as she removed the spent condom, drained it's contents into her mouth and was now giving my shaft her utmost attention, sucking and licking at the remainder to return it to full hardness while my aura ensured that it didn't take nearly as long as it should have.

 

Smirking at my now engorged shaft, another condom appeared from... somewhere and was summarily ripped open, held in Neo's small hands. Noting the color I blanched slightly, those were the 'special' condoms, the ones treated with earth, fire and lightning dust to increase strength and induce a warming/tingling sensation respectively. Ludicrously expensive for a condom they were generally reserved for Aura using couples, because nothing much else could stand up to the level of lovemaking two Aura users could get up to.

 

Neo placed the condom on my tip, head lowering to match it. Giving me a playful wink my cock and the condom around it disappeared into Neo's mouth, her throat taking the pole all the way to the base.

 

I jerked a bit, unused to someone doing that to me but completely okay with her continuing to do so because holy shit that felt good.

 

The look Neo gave me as she came back up for air was smoldering, the condom perfectly in place as she rolled the both of us over, her on her back and me cradled between her legs. I blinked at the change of position, which came a bit rapidfire as she started motioning urgently with her hands; sliding her palms together, clenching those into fists before sliding them back, shifting to a palm flat against her chest before ending in a diamond formed by her fingertips touching which she held over her stomach.

 

What the hell was that...?

 

"Sign language." Yang provided helpfully, pulling herself up to hang loosely on my shoulder. "She doesn't use it often, preferring to speak with her actions." Yang let out a breathy chuckle into my ear which sent the fine hairs standing on end. "But in this case she wanted to let you know just how much she wanted you."

 

I could feel my stomach fluttering, shifting my attention from a ridiculously aroused Neo to an equally amused Yang. "W-what did she say?"

 

Yang hummed, breathing hotly into my ear. "She said 'Destroy my pussy.' so if I were you I wouldn't keep a lady waiting."

 

The fluttering turned into a clench, cock _throbbing_ as I stared at a now heavily blushing Neo, who was making those odd grabby motions with her hands. Unsure what she wanted, I reached my hands out, her fingers quickly grabbing and interlacing with mine.

 

"My how lewd~."

 

Yang caught a pillow to the face.

 

"Oi!"

 

I stared into Neo's eyes, her Heterochromia swapping hypnotically a few times as I lined up with her pussy, gently pressing the head against her lips. That pressure turned into a thrust, hilting myself in one quick motion that earned me a sharp gasp from my partner. Almost immediately I could feel her clenching down on me, her skin prickling and a long breathy exhale escaping through her nose.

 

She came so easily...

 

How hard would she cum if I thrust harder? Faster?

 

Experimentally I pulled out, slamming myself home hard enough to make a loud smack. Neo's eyes widened, mouth opening but nothing coming forth but another gasp of air.

 

That... that was kinda sexy. There was just something... fascinating about pleasuring her and her not being able to make a sound, something possessive and primal. I shifted forward a bit, using our clasped hands to pin her down, her tiny body -practically half my mass- made that feeling even more apparent. As strong as her Aura made her, right here, right now? I was in control.

 

As if sensing the change in tone, Neo, in a surprising show of flexibility, bent herself in half, her legs bending past me, to touch her toes against the pillow. She flashed my a coy smile, loosening the grip she had on my hands.

 

I didn't need any more direction that as I shifted forward even more, wrapping my arms around her legs then quickly gasping her hands once more, holding her tiny body down under my weight and pressing her body into the mattress. The change of angle and the addition of my weight made the next couple of thrusts hit so much deeper and with her folded in half like this she was so much tighter than before. I wasn't the only one excited by this, Neo's fingers clenched around mine almost painfully, her nails biting into the back of my hand as she shook and shuddered under me.

 

For a moment I considered stopping, a fleeting fear of hurting her passing through my mind. It only took seeing her glazed expression, the lust burning like an inferno and her lip clamped tightly between her teeth to cast aside such a silly thought.

 

"Hold on tight." I whisper huskily to her, the slight widening of her eyes and a slight shifting of her legs to wrap around the back of my neck the only sign she'd heard me. I dug my toes into the mattress for better purchase, angling down and slamming my hips into hers as hard as I could, barely giving her ass time to bounce off the bed before I pounded her deeper into the mattress.

 

She started cumming almost immediately but I didn't care, she'd all but demanded that I use her, fuck her, _ruin her_ , to _take_ my pleasure from her body regardless of her wants. I let out a soft growl at that thought, the idea tickling that primal bit of my brain once again, pushing me to thrust even harder, wanting, needing to claim this woman for my own.

 

Neo's needy cunt clenched around me as the rapid sheathing wrung wave after glorious wave of pleasure from her body, her breathing coming in rapid pants that quickly turned into clenched teeth hisses as the Aura enhanced condom finally kicked in, creating a near burning warmth and a spine tingling sensation that added onto the already toe curling bliss.

 

Neo started hiccupping, breathing unable to keep up with the back to back orgasms, her legs extending straight up and locking, unable to hold on. At the pace I was going I could feel my own release fast approaching so I let go of her hands, instead grabbing her around the waist for a better grip.

 

Neo's fingers slashed harsh lines into my back as I started brutally smashing her pelvis into my own, a strange sort of instinct tapping into that space deep within my soul, my Semblance coming to the forefront and turning the impact into a strange double-tap staccato that kicked us both over the edge. Neo's insides clenched like a vice while my entire lower half went numb from pleasure, but still I didn't stop, determined to do exactly as was demanded of me.

 

Finally, after nearly a minute of oscilating Neo firmly against a wall of pleasure, I collapsed breathlessly onto my side, sweating from the exertion. Idly I noted Yang crawl over to me on her hands and knees, pull the condom off my wilting shaft and bring it to her lips. I watched, dszed as she drained the condom, tossing the thing aside as she leaned over and kissed the insensate Neo full on the lips.

 

Neo let out a soft breath through her nose as she returned the kiss, confirming most definitely that the two had gotten well over their 'friendly rivalry' and were most definitely a couple as they shared my cum between them.

 

I felt blood rush to my sore crotch and I couldn't help but groan. "You two need to stop for a bit, it's too soon to get horny again."

 

Yang snorted into the kiss, breaking it for a moment to laugh at my pain. "I suppose we did put you through the ringer for your first time using Aura." She grinned all teeth as she gently caressed my erection. "But I guess there's no rush, we literally got all day to ourselves."

 

I paused at that, considered what she meant before a thought occured and my head turned woodenly to stare at a nearby wall, noting the color of the card sticking out of a time slot.

 

Gold.

 

And all-day pass... I swallowed hard, noting that it was barely past noon, which meant there was another twelve hours on that card. Turning back to the two women, they each latched an arm around one of my own and pulled me down between them, their large, milky breasts pressed firmly into my chest.

 

Yang manipulated my hand to rest on her breast, her hand forcing mine to grab her tit. "A bit of cuddling does sound like a plan though, haven't had a good power nap in ages." I felt Neo on my other side nodding along, forcing my other hand into a similar position. Knowing when to admit defeat I gently started kneading their breasts, which was much appreciated if their soft sounds of pleasure were to be believed.

 

Yeah, this was rather relaxing but now that I wasn't being bombarded by sex and could take a moment to really parse what was happening this strange encounter grew even stranger in my mind. All the events leading up to this, individually they were common as could be... but all at the same time?

 

Generally that meant only one thing in these situations but I had to make sure. The only thing I could ask now was...

"Why? Why me?"

 

The room was silent. the two women stiffening at my tone of voice. Given that Yang was the only one who could explain things in any expedient way I was unsurprised when she was the first to speak, a sigh leaving her lips. "Not waiting to get into the heavy stuff huh?"

 

My shoulders jerked up in a simple shrug. "Just curious, I'm not really anything special, not by the standards of this place anyway."

 

I was unprepared for the hand that cupped my cheek, nor the intense look Yang was giving me, the way Neo's fingers squeezed my arm tipped me off that Neo was responding similarly. "You're more important than you know." Her expression softened. "Would you believe me if I said we both... uh sorta fell in love with you and decided to kinda... tell you about it together?" The sheepish look she was giving me told me that she was being far more honest than her words let on.

 

"Through copious amounts of sex?" I stared at her deadpan.

 

Neo chuffed beside me, drawing my attention to her. The tiny woman kissed me on the lips, a pleased look on her face that explained exactly what she thought of that.

 

Yang scratched at the back of her head uncertainly. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. This isn't weird to you?"

 

My old friend deadpan returned to the forefront as I glanced back at her, I rolled my eyes on principle. "Hardly, and that coming from the daughter of Taiyang 'The Entire Team' Xiao Long?"

 

That brought on a stuttered laugh from the blonde "The entire whuhuhut?"

 

I couldn't help the conspiratorial smirk that dug it's way through my face. "You haven't heard of it?" At the shake of her head my smirk turned viscious. "I heard this story from my old teacher. Your dad used to work here when he was younger to make extra money and as a way to get in peoples pants."

 

Yang groaned, covering her face with one of her hands. "Yeah that sounds like him, he's hopeless."

 

"Not as much as you might think." I disagreed, "He's probably a bit rusty by now if he doesn't do it as often but from what my teacher told me your dad was quite the Casanova back in the day as well as a damn fine masseuse." That perked Yang's and by extension Neo's interest. "One day, the rest of his team showed up, apparently wanting to see how good he was." You could see look of dawning comprehension on her face and it was _delicious._

 

"No..."

 

"Yes." I laughed back. "He offered them a room much like this one, they took it and the four of them went in. _Sixteen hours later_ , they all walk out, clothes wrinkled, leaving the room turned upside down and smelling so much of sex my teacher had to have it professionally cleaned." I tried to hold my laughter back but the look of slowly dawning horror on her face was too much and I let out a bunch of stomach deep chuckles.

 

"Ugh." Yang's face took on a green tinge. "I didn't need to know that, someone find me some brain bleach please."

 

I pulled her into a one armed hug, kissing her firmly on the lips while my fingers caressed her breast. I did the same to Neo, really looking the two women over. "To answer your question; no this doesn't weird me out."

 

The two perked up, Yang staring at me hopefully. "Then...?"

 

I shrugged, I'd honestly gotten rather fond of the two myself over the past few months. "I don't have a girlfriend right now and my prospects are open."

 

The near bone crushing hug I got in response, from both sides, sent warm little tingly feelings through me.

"...Love you." That came from Yang... her face buried in my chest.

 

from the other side Neo was also similarly comfy, her hands coming up to form a heart.

 

A twinge filled my chest, a flush of heat rolling around in my stomach. Man, I hadn't felt that in... years, I really had grown fond of them huh? I drug the two of them closer until they were flush with me, when I was sure they were as comfortable as they could be I set an alarm to wake us up in a couple hours, likely to take up where we left off in our all day sexathon.

 

"I love you girls too."

 

Not that I was complaining or anything...

 

**_-oOo-_ **


End file.
